


Closer

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tries to subtly sleep closer to the dwarves. Slight Bilbo/Thorin eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I felt like posting a few of my favorite ones here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Bilbo hadn’t thought this through. At all.

When he dashed out of his comfortable life at Bag End, slightly overly packed, adrenaline pumping through him and making him run faster than he’d ever had, he hadn’t thought of what this adventure would bring. He knew about the perils. He knew about the dragon. But as he sat there on his pony searching frantically for his handkerchief he never would’ve imagined that this would be the least of his problems, in the long run. Somehow, in the midst of all the excitement, Bilbo forgot about the fact that they had a whole journey ahead of them. Comfort was out of the question. They were lucky if they found a patch of grass to sleep somewhat soundly on.

He started regretting his decision on the first night. They didn’t stop to rest. Thorin said that it would be better to keep going; reminding them all that the longer they walked, the closer they would be to reclaiming Erebor, and thus the closer they would be to sleeping safely in their home. Bilbo was distraught.

He started missing the Shire on the second night. They had found a clearing in the woods, and since nothing had jumped at them yet ever since they stepped foot into the forest, the dwarves took it as a good sign that the trees were protecting them. Bilbo wasn’t so sure.

They stopped despite what Bilbo thought, not that he voiced his opinions, of course. He knew better.

As they sat down for their first meal in hours, Bilbo felt somewhat better. The dwarves were talking in hushed voices, but most of the conversations seemed friendly and humorous, and that lifted Bilbo’s spirits. He even smiled as he bit into his food, feeling a tinge of hope rise in him. Maybe it was because he’d been so exhausted and was now finally resting a bit. Maybe it was the food he was finally consuming. Whatever it was, Bilbo felt better than he’d had ever since leaving Bag End two days prior. He knew it was foolish. Things would get worse. And once they were worse they would shift to the worst. Bilbo knew that, but for now, in this very moment, he let himself relish in the fact that he, Bilbo Baggins, decided to go on an adventure.

“You probably won’t come out of this alive,” the Baggins side of him said grimly.

“But if you do, you will be a very special hobbit indeed,” the Took side countered, and Bilbo decided to let it rest at that. He’d been miserable for two days. He wanted to feel like he’d done the right thing for at least one night.

But once the last rays of the golden sun vanished from the forest walls, and a chilly darkness fell over what Bilbo had thought was a beautiful green richness, he felt a shiver go through him. His hope went plummeting out of his reach, and he suddenly dreaded the night. Anything could happen during the nighttime. Anything.

As the company of Thorin Oakenshield settled down, each dwarf - and Gandalf - claiming a spot to sleep on, Bilbo felt somewhat lost. He really hadn’t thought this through. He was scared and cold and lonely and just wanted to go to sleep, but he had no idea where to go to sleep. Should he sleep close to the dwarves? Neither of them seemed overly fond of their burglar. He would probably just be a burden even during slumber.

So he timidly lied down next to Gandalf, giving him a helpless look. The wizard just smiled.

After a few more days Bilbo started missing his bed. They hadn’t stopped the previous night and Bilbo’s whole body ached with exhaustion. He heard Thorin announce that they would stop in a cave he could see from afar, and he exhaled loudly with relief. Sleep. He just needed to sleep.

The cave seemed safe enough. Bilbo rushed through his meal to be able to sleep longer, but once he looked around his surroundings to find that perfect spot to rest on, he remembered that Gandalf wasn’t among them. He had left them the day before, and Bilbo was now faced with the reality of not being able to cower behind the wizard. He had to sleep alone with the dwarves. He didn’t know why that thought terrified him so much.

Sleep suddenly didn’t feel as appealing anymore, so he sat down against a rock, letting his gaze wander over his companions. They all seemed exhausted, but content, just like they seemed to be every night. The thought of getting some rest probably didn’t affect Bilbo’s mind alone. Settling down for the night seemed to give everyone a bit of hope.

His eyelids were drooping, a sleepy haze embracing him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Maybe if he just fell asleep like this he wouldn’t freak out about everything.

He must’ve dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again he felt confused, almost letting out a scream as he caught the sight of Bofur hovering above him.

“Master Baggins, you should lie down properly. I don’t think this is a very comfortable position.”

Bilbo nodded, mumbling something incoherently. He scrambled to his feet and looked around, bewildered. Almost everyone was already lying down, watching him. Bilbo walked to a dark corner and fell down again, breathing deeply. As sleep once again took over the last cohesive thought he had was that he was now lying far enough away from the dwarves to raise suspicion, and he closed his eyes with a wish that he would’ve just stayed at that rock. He fell asleep feeling lonely.

As the time passed by Bilbo found himself contemplating how to get closer to the dwarves. He was sick of sleeping alone. Sick of feeling alone. It was strange, because in the beginning he’d dedicated most of his time trying to think of ways to stay far away from the company during the nights. He really must be missing his home.

He decided to start slowly; sleeping slightly closer to the others in a way he hoped was subtle, just in case the dwarves didn’t actually want him around. The more days went by the closer Bilbo came, distance-wise. No one had commented on it yet, so either no one noticed or they just didn’t mind.

And on that chilly night where he’d finally ended up next to Fili and Kili, a terrified feeling replaced the lonely one. He was bound to get scolded now. Who did he think he was? Sleeping next to the king’s nephews? That was unacceptable.

But then Kili grinned happily as he saw him. “Finally! I thought you’d keep your distance forever, Master Burglar.”

Bilbo spluttered. “I, uh, I m-mean, I didn’t-”

“Relax, Bilbo. You’re one of us now! I’m glad you can finally see it!” Fili filled in, looking just as content as Kili did.

Bilbo shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when the boys occupied either side of him and trapped him in their embrace. Of all dwarves, Fili and Kili were the most affectionate ones. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

But he was, and he let out an involuntary shriek as he felt arms circle around him. He wasn’t used to, well, this.

“What’s wrong, Bilbo?” Kili asked.

“Are you all right in there?” Fili sounded concerned.

“I-I’m quite all right. Just slightly, uh…out of practice as a cuddler.”

“Then we must change that instantly!”

Bilbo didn’t know why, but he laughed as the boys hugged him tighter. A high pitched, nervous, merry laugh. The dwarves seemed to like it.

“I’ve never heard you laugh before, Master Baggins,” Fili commented, and something in his voice made Bilbo tense up. “It was quite nice, don’t you think so, Kili?”

Bilbo felt Kili nod above him. “I enjoyed it. I would like to hear some more of it.”

Bilbo couldn’t keep his squeal in when he felt the brothers’ fingers dig into his sensitive flesh, tickling him ruthlessly in a way only experienced ticklers could. Bilbo promptly realized he was doomed.

“Now wahahait a minute!” he choked out as he squirmed in their holds, laughing despite himself. “Thihihis is sihihilly!”

“Then why are you laughing?” Kili asked, and Bilbo could just hear his grin.

Bilbo let out a few more shrieks as both of his sides got tickled, his laughter ringing clear in the air, despite his attempts to keep it in.

“Stohohop! Someone wihihill hehehear us!” Bilbo cried, not wanting to be the reason for their capture.

Fili slapped his hand over Bilbo’s mouth, muffling his giggles. “There! All better!”

Bilbo shook his head, pushing his hands against their chests. “Dohohon’t!” he begged against the skin, laughing harder as one of them inched toward his tummy. “Bohohoys!”

“You must be careful with our burglar,” Thorin said suddenly, his voice low and…was that a hint of amusement? “We still need him.”

“We’re just tickling him, Uncle. He’ll survive.”

Bilbo wasn’t so sure that he would. The multiple hands digging into his ticklish spots combined with the hand over his mouth made him go into a slight panic. He needed a break.

“Mercy!” he pleaded, kicking his feet. “Mehehercy!”

“I think that’s enough,” Thorin said, sounding sterner now. It was enough to get the boys to back off.

They must’ve also heard the panic in Bilbo’s voice, for they released him and sat a bit away from him, giving him space. Bilbo sucked in lungfuls of air hungrily.

“Don’t…ever…do that again,” he choked out from the ground.

“Oh, you liked it,” Kili said, probably wearing that grin again.

Bilbo didn’t reply, and that was probably enough of a confirmation for them all. Truth be told, Bilbo had liked it, but he’d also been so terrified of his laughter attracting unwelcomed guests that the whole experience hadn’t been as pleasant as it usually would’ve been. He sat up, glancing at the other dwarves. They had all been watching them and were smiling fondly at him. Huh.

Bilbo looked away shyly, not knowing how he felt about the attention. Fili and Kili were at his sides again, putting their arms around him much like before.

“Don’t you worry, Master Baggins. We won’t tickle you anymore. For tonight.” Bilbo didn’t miss the last part and couldn’t help but give a small giggle in response.

That night was the first of many nights where Bilbo slept next to the dwarves; trapped between Fili and Kili and not minding it in the slightest. They turned out to be a quite affectionate lot, all of them. Even Thorin. Especially Thorin.

They had gotten closer. They’d gone from barely friends to something so much more that it almost scared Bilbo. This was different from what he had with the other dwarves. This was something more.

Despite being utterly used to sleeping in a close proximity to the company now, Bilbo still felt nervous the first time he ended up next to Thorin. The king seemed slightly tense as he gave Bilbo the smallest equivalent of a smile. It wasn’t until Thorin’s arm wrapped across his waist that Bilbo could relax.

He didn’t know what it meant. He’d slept like this countless of times with Fili and Kili. The other dwarves kept their limbs to themselves, though. Maybe this was a line of Durin kind of thing.

But when he was met by Fili and Kili’s teasing remarks the next day, something told Bilbo that this wasn’t something that ran in the family. Fili and Kili did it because they were fond of him. Thorin, apparently, had never been fond of anyone. Bilbo was the first to have ever slept that close to the king, with the exception of the the nephews themselves. Bilbo didn’t know why it made him blush.

The hobbit wasn’t surprised when Fili and Kili took it upon them to tickle him during every appropriate moment when they were somewhat safe. They almost killed him in Rivendell, knowing that they were out of danger’s reach. He’d been lucky Thorin had been around to stop them.

Thorin. Bilbo knew that he had a playful side somewhere inside of him, but when he felt the king’s fingers collide with his sides one evening, a mischievous grin gracing his lips, Bilbo had been so surprised that he’d yelled louder than necessary, which only encouraged the king.

“You’re very sensitive, Master Burglar,” he commented, tickling him with vigor. They were in Laketown, safe in Bard’s home. Just days away from attempting to reclaim Erebor. Even a future king under the mountain had to have some fun from time to time.

Why Bilbo had to be that source of fun was beyond him. Since he was poked everyday by Fili and Kili, Bilbo thought the other dwarves would be considerate enough to not contribute. Evidently he was wrong.

“Thohohrin, come ohohon!” he pleaded, trying to shove the dwarf off of him. “Thihihis is fohohoolish!”

“Are you calling the king under the mountain foolish?” Thorin asked in mock-rage, poking at Bilbo’s tummy. “You shall pay for your insensitive words.”

Bilbo squealed, hating the fact that he was the smallest and weakest of the lot.

But loving the fact that Thorin was willingly doing this.

Thorin was smiling, something very rare for the king. Bilbo thought it suited him. He looked younger, somehow; his eyes lit up, bright and cheerful.

“Dohohon’t!” Bilbo exclaimed when Thorin suddenly went for his neck. He scrunched up his shoulders, but it did little to protect his ticklish skin from those devious fingers.

“I haven’t properly done this since Fili and Kili were small,” Thorin said. “It feels good.”

A whole new image of Thorin Oakenshield popped into Bilbo’s mind. A soft one. One of a king who isn’t just a king, but also an uncle, a brother, a son. A person. Bilbo liked it, despite the fact that said person was tickling him to death.

“Plehehease!” he begged, tears of mirth escaping his eyes. “Plehehease stohohop!”

“Is it becoming too much for you, Master Burglar?” Thorin teased. Actually teased.

“Yehehes! Come ohohon, Thorin!”

Thorin chuckled and backed off, grinning fondly at him as Bilbo regained his breath.

“Has the line of Durin always been this cruel?” Bilbo choked out, making several of the other dwarves laugh.

“Only to people they love,” Balin piped up, smiling knowingly.

Thorin’s glare could kill a man. He didn’t touch Bilbo for the rest of the evening, but the hobbit was completely okay with it. He knew things were good. For now. If they survived in their attempt to take back Erebor, maybe things would resolve themselves. Maybe. Hopefully.

Bilbo never wanted to sleep alone again.


End file.
